The Lone Twin
by Dogofthemilitary
Summary: PLEASE NOTE there are spoilers on the new book, please keep that in mind when you read it! Also, please review. Rated k


IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE NEW BOOK, PLEASE KNOW THAT THIS IS A SPOILER!!

Also I don't own the characters, blah blah blah! PLEASE REVIEW THIS! I will love you forever! I wanna know your thoughts, k!!

"Where is he?" George limped into the Great Hall, spotting his family at edge of a wall. His mum was crying while his dad hugged her tightly. Ginny gripped her knees firmly, Percy patting her on the shoulder. Fleur was clinging to Bill, her sobs shaking her body. Bill just stared to the ground, he was too shocked. George ran, pain shooting up his leg as he did this. Mrs. Weasley looked up and started to cry even more. George's face grew pale, staring at his lifeless twin, his best friend. He bent over the boy, placing his hands upon his chest.

"Enough joking Fred, we need to get you over to a healer." He said, expecting the boy's eyes to spring open, and laugh at the whole lot of them for falling this. But he didn't, he laid there, an eerie smile left on his face. George cleared his throat, pulling at Fred's robes.

"Fred, c'mon enough is enough!" He said, his eyes burning. His family just stood there, it was even more painful to watch. His mum was clinging on harder now to Mr.Weasley.

"Alright then, I guess I….I…" George couldn't hold it back, hot tears rolled down his dirty face, feeling as if they were fire as the slowly slipped down his cheek. He pounded his fists against the boy's chest, why did he leave him like this? He opened his mouth to say something, but all that could come out was a tiny squeal. He dropped his head, not wanting to look anymore at this lie. Fred couldn't have been dead, no there was no way. His trembling hand stopped pounding on him, moving slowly to his side. Ron appeared beside him, putting his hand on George's shoulder.

"I can't believe it…" Ron whispered, recalling how it happened in his mind. George straightened his back, not making eye contact with any of his family members. He placed his hand over his brothers on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly then releasing it soon after. He then pushed his way through the lot of them; he didn't feel like seeing this anymore.

_Fred…How could you have gotten yourself into this! What will happen to the shop now? What about all our adoring fans, what about…me?_

He kicked a piece of stone that crumbled from a statue, he just wished he would open his eyes and be home, beside his brother who was scratching his head and wondering why he took so long to wake up. He looked over to his family out of the corner of his eye, his mum was blubbering loudly now, exclaiming about her poor boy and how they will go on. Fleur was sobbing quietly still, her body shaking harder. Bill was still clinging onto his wife. Ginny was now in Percy's arms, they were both crying. He could see Ron's tear-filled face, his stare trickling the back of George's neck. He kicked the stone as hard as he could, it crumbling against the wall.

_Why had you been so…so careless!! Going and getting…We had plans Fred, PLANS!!_

Even his brain couldn't think of death, all he wanted to do was curl up under a warm fire and sleep, sleep as long as he could. His shaken hand pulled out his wand, knowing a similar thing had just ended his brother and best friend's life. His first reacting was to go and find Voldemort, wanting to kill him and all his stupid Death Eaters. He shook his head, knowing that it would be a stupid and careless thing to do. No matter how many he could take his anger out on, he would never get him back. Tears continued to roll down his face; there was no use of hiding them. His stomach knotted more and more, he was unable to stand it. He thought of the best thing to do, he would give him a proper burial. He knew that would making him feel a little better, after all, they were lucky they had his body, unlike Mad Eye whom they never found. Thought of what to put on the tombstone raced through his head, memory's following with each meaningful phrase he thought up. He heard the loud, chilly voice exclaiming the death of Harry Potter. His stomach dropped even farther, this could end up being the end for all of them. He stared at his wand, knowing what he was going to have to do. He swallowed, now unafraid of death and able to concentrate on helping the others again. Everyone slowly started to exit, George gradually following them. He looked over his shoulder one last time, his brother's corpse getting further and further.

_This is it Fred, the reason for your sacrifice. I will not let your death be for nothing my dear friend. With your strength we will conquer this evil!_


End file.
